Displays have been widely used by various electronic devices such as: mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), digital cameras, computers or laptops, and high resolution of the display has gradually become one of the important performances of various electronic devices.
The common pixel design of the conventional display is using three sub-pixels: red, green, and blue (RGB) sub-pixels to constitute one pixel. A plurality of the above pixels are arranged in the form of a matrix. When the user views the display, the visual resolution thereof is namely the physical resolution of the display (actual resolution). Hence, in order to improve the display effect of the display, the design of improving pixels per inch (PPI) of the image has to be used in the process of manufacturing the display, i.e., increasing the pixel number in each inch. However, with the increase of the feeling requirement of the user to the display screen, the current manufacturing process of the display panel has reached the limit. In order to improve the display effect in the event that the size of the sub-pixel is fixed, the prior art proposes a display device of Pen tile mode. The pixel array in this display device is as shown in FIG. 1, the sub-pixels 11 of the odd rows are arranged according to the order of R, G, B in sequence, and the sub-pixels 12 of the even rows are arranged according to the order of B, R, G in sequence. In the process of display, a sampling area is arranged on the pixel arrangement structure, a plurality of red sub-pixels, green sub-pixels and/or blue sub-pixels to which the sampling area corresponds are shared, so as to realize a higher resolution than the actual resolution in visual effect. However, in the display device of the Pen tile mode, since the sub-pixels in the pixel array are arranged in a single direction, the colors in certain directions are not uniform, thereby influencing the display effect of the display panel.